His Butler, Charming
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: The Phantomhives entered Weston College to find the whereabouts of the son of Queen Victoria's cousin, Derek Arden. Ciel is a student, Sebastian is the dorm advisor, and Marceline is the dorm assistant. When she signed up for the position at the Purple House, she captures the heart of a certain young man in black.


**"Tradition is absolute!"**

**-The Prefect Four**

**I do not own Black Butler. **

**This story is based on the Public School Arc in the manga with additions.**

"Welcome to Weston College, Phantomhive," the vice principle offers a handshake, "I welcome you."

"Before we dismiss, I would like to introduce our newest staff to our prefects."

_Knock. Knock._

"You may come in now."

As soon as she stepped into the principal's office, the P4's eyes shot open without words.

"Everyone, this is Ciel's sister, Marceline Phantomhive. She will be the dorm advisor's assistant of the Purple House. To avoid confusion, I would like everyone to refer to her as Ms. Phantomhive.

"It's a pleasure you, my name is Redmond," the young blonde-haired man kissed her hand.

"I'm Greenhill—," he blushed and offered a handshake nervously. She shook with a powerful grip greater than his strength. "Wow, you're quite strong!"

"Usually, the only female staff we have this school are our elderly maids. You're quite an exception regarding to the principal's decision to hire you as an assistant. My name is Bluer," the young man with glasses smiled sweetly.

"Violet?" Redmond snapped his fingers in front of his face, noticing the prefect of the Purple House staring at the girl without blinking.

"I'm sorry, I'm Violet and it's a pleasure to meet you as a member of the Violet Wolf Dormitory," he smiled lovingly.

_Marceline, what a beautiful name,_ Violet thought.

"Violet, you can let go of her hand," Bluer brought him back to reality.

"Sorry," he puts his hands in his pocket, blushing.

"It's alright. I like your cloak by the way," Ms. Phantomhive smiled.

"Thank you," he blushed harder at the compliment.

"Do you know where I can get one?"

"We plenty of those at the Purple House; mind if escort you?"

"Sure."

'Well then, Phantomhive, may you have a pleasant life at school," Redmond said.

"Hey! When can I meet the principal?" Ciel asked.

"The principal is very busy and does not meet with regular students. The only ones who can have meetings with the principal are us prefects," said Bluer.

"See you later, bro," Marceline waved good-bye.

Xxx

The Violet Wolf Dormitory has fences that bordered the property. At the imposing height is the entrance that led up to the central building, decorated with complex designs with the crest of a wolf on its peak. Double wolf statues are placed on upright posts, standing on each side of the entrance. It also includes a long stairway that conducts a path to the dorm. The land surrounding the dorm is riddled with grim, bare trees, lamp posts, dark bushes, and headstones. The main building itself is studded with windows and consists of multiple stories.

_Whisper. Whisper. _

_Whisper. Whisper._

Members of the Purple House emerged out of the bushes, staring and drooling at their newest teacher's assistant as she walked up the stairway with their prefect.

"Woah… It's a girl!" one of the students said.

"Hey, isn't she our dorm advisor's assistant?"

"Guess so, she's also that new student's older sister."

"I heard that the principal made an exception for her to be in this school."

"She's even prettier than Maurice Cole."

As soon as Marceline step in front of the door, members of the Violet Wolf dorm welcomed her.

"What's up, I'm Violet's fag, Cheslock," he shook her hand and smiled, "say, I like your hair."

"Thanks."

They broke off.

"It looks bloody awesome, how did you dye your hair like that?"

"I never dye my hair; it's actually my natural hair color. I'm not kidding"

"Awesome. Your eyes don't match, how come?"

"I was born with an eye color condition, it's genetic."

"Oh, I see. Wanna go out with me?" he joked.

"Not unless you beat me at arm wrestling."

"Haha! You're cute, you know that?"

xxx

"Here."

"Thanks," she takes the cloak, "is it alright if I modify it?"

"Sure, whatever you like. Beautiful."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing," he blushed.

_What is this era feeling? _

His chest was pounding hard.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sapphire Owl Dormitory:

"Until you've been assigned to an upper year, you're on cleaning duty for the dining hall," says Clayton.

"The dining hall… All… of this?"

"That's right! Don't slack off!" Clayton exits.

In that moment, Ciel lifts his eye-patch up and calls Sebastian.

"It seems Derek was transfer-red…"

"When I checked, his name was on the register of Violet Wolf indeed."

"He should be at the dorm now. Marceline is there. I'll check it out so you can clean up here."

"Certainly," he slightly bowed as his master left.

"Well then! Let's do this!"

Xxx

The Purple House is said to be full of eccentrics who master the arts. Unfortunately, because of the high tensions between dorms, Ciel immediately left as soon as the members of the Violet Wolf threw rocks at him.

Back at the Blue House…

_That was horrible… There much more hostility between the dorms than I expected…I can't even meet Derek, let alone the principal. Status and money are worth nothing in this school. As long as I'm a regular student, seeking information will get me to trouble. Which means there is only way to get to the core of this affair… I must get myself in favor with the prefect four! But how?_

"Phantomhive!" Clayton grabs Ciel's upper arms.

"Yes!?"

_This is bad! Did he notice I snuck out!?_

"I don't easily praise anyone. However. Just for today, I'll grant you some praise."

"What?!" Ciel was shocked.

At that moment, the dining hall looks completely brand-new. Thanks to Sebastian, the young lord decided to start with being a fag of the prefect's fag, Clayton. For the sake of completing his mission, he is flattered and lied that he is actually really good at doing chores.

"So if you've got anything, please just ask, okay… Clayton!" said the flattering liar.

Of course, he will accept any task because he knows Sebastian will do it…

* * *

Only the prefects, their fags, and their fag's fags may come to the Swan Gazebo during Fag Time.

"Redmond, would you like another cup of tea?" a young boy with blonde hair offered.

"Your tea is the best Maurice."

"Thank you!"

"By the way, I heard that new student is quite capable," said Greenhill lifting weights.

"Ah, yes… that cutie pit in Lawrence's Dorm. I'm curious too," said Remond.

"Stop calling me by my first name, it's against the rules."

"Haha. You're so strict, Bluer, Only prefects can come here, no one is going to punish us. Clayton. What do you think about that boy?"

"…. He's extremely skilled. He works fast and carefully. Actually the tea and snacks I asked him to prepare look like something made by a French chef."

"Wasn't he an Earl? How come he can do that?" Greenhill asked.

"He said it's like a hobby to him…"

"An earl that works like a butler…" said Cheslock.

"Quite the weirdo. Maybe that's why he came to my dorm that time…" said Violet.

"What?" Bluer asked.

"Are you sure it was him? I don't think he has time to go out, with all the work he has to do…" said Clayton.

"I think it was him, he had an eye patch…"

"Why did he go to the Violet Wolf Dormitory…?" Bluer, Greenhill, and Redmond thought.

"Well, if he's that good, I wish he had come to my dorm. His rank his high enough… He's the head of a famous household that age after all."

"Eh?" said Edward Midford.

"What?" the prefect of the Green Lions said.

"Greenhill, can I speak?"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SAY IT LOUDER!"

"YES SIR! DO YOU ALLOW ME TO SPEAK!?

"FINE!"

Just when the conversation got loud, Bluer puts a finger in his ear, annoyed.

"I ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK, EDWARD MIDFORD!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Greenhill's fag saluted. He turned to Redmond.

"This new student you are talking about… Is his name "Ciel Phantomhive?"

"What you know him?" the prefect of the Scarlet Fox was surprised.

"Yes. He and his older sister, Marceline, are my cousins and Lizzy's… Well. He's my younger sister's fiancé."

"Did you know that Marceline is here?"

"Yeah, I heard that she's the new teacher's assistant at the Purple House. Since when did the principal hire _her_? I mean she is a girl after all and this school is full of boys…"

"Does it really matter?! She's hot!" Cheslock intruded with hearts on his eyes, "probably the best teacher's assistant we ever had and I'm not kidding!"

"Still, I had no idea how they entered this school…." Edward wondered.

"Well rich boys from all of England come here, it's not surprising," said Cheslock.

_Maybe he didn't send you a letter because he doesn't like you._

"They were also with me on the Campania, the ship that had an accident not long ago… We almost lost Marceline…"

"Ohh! The luxury liner that sank?" I'd really like to invite him here to talk."

"Eh?" said Maurice.

"You're taking that too lightly Redmond. Many people died on there," said Greenhill.

"I just want that cute boy to tell me about his trip. I'm tired of the dull faces I see every day. I'm sure you're curious about his acclaimed tea and snacks too."

"I didn't know about him. He sure sounds interesting!" says Maurice.

"I think it would be ok. But I think a new student would feel uneasy if he suddenly found himself in the midst of all these upper class men," Edward grips his hands, "I'm strict with him because he's my relative. But… I respect him as a man for the way he is able to manage his household."

"If you say so, then I agree," says Greenhill.

"What about you, Violet?" says Redmond.

"Sounds interesting, go ahead," the prefect of the Violet Wolf blows bubbles in his drink that he mixed earlier.

"Then it's decided! Right, "Lawrence"?

"As long as you quit 'that' "

"When do we call him?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Ok, then it's tomorrow at 2 PM."

"Good things should be done quickly. I'll go tell him myself! Tomorrow at 2 PM right?" Maurice said gleefully.

"Well then. With that said…"

The Scarlet Fox prefect faced Greenhill's fag.

"So Midford… What do you know about Marceline? Aside from the fact that she's your cousin?" Redmond was curious.

The prefects and their fags gathered around Edward.

"Well, she used to be my fiancé, but she called off immediately from the day we met many years ago."

"Why?" everyone asked.

"She said cousin marriages are gross-"

"I couldn't agree more," said Cheslock who was disgusted by that idea.

"Same here," said Violet.

"-even though we are related by adoption and she told me that it's better to marry someone you love than what you have…"

"That's really sweet of her. How did you handle it?" Redmond said.

"…and that someday I may fall in love with someone I truly care about from my heart. I didn't have a clue of what she said. We were five at that time our parents introduce us…"

"Interesting," Violet smiled.

"… but they understood what she meant and decided to let it go and allow her to marry whoever she wants."

"I'm surprise to hear that she's quite wise at that age," Bluer was impressed, lifting his glasses.

"She graduated at a girls' college at age _eight_."

_WHAT THE FUCK? Everyone thought._

"You can't be serious?! Is she really that smart!?" Bluer was shocked.

"I'm very serious. As soon as she went to school at _that _age, she instantly moved up several grades and graduated immediately in that _same _year!"

"Is she any good at sports?" Greenhill asked.

"She's not good. She's _extremely _good. One time when my mother arranged us to have a fencing duel, she defeated me less than a second. Her skills are incredible, greater than my own sister's."

"I could tell. When I shook hands, her grip was really strong. Stronger than my own," Greenhill recalled their introduction.

"Marcey works out a lot for someone who looks so delicate and fragile."

"Did you guys get along?" Maurice asked.

"Of course, very well, even after cancelling our arranged marriage. She's always so independent and strong. I worry about her and wish she could depend on others for help."

He looked for a moment with a sad expression.

"What's wrong Midford?" said Clayton.

"That shipwreck incident wasn't the first time that would've cost her life. It was three years ago when my family and I attended her 15th birthday party on another ship that has also sank from an explosion. Everyone was safe until we noticed that someone was missing. That's when my younger cousin saw _that_ someone on that peak where he did his "king-of-the-world" pose. We tried to save Marceline, but it was already too late when ship blew up from where she was holding onto. After that we all assume that she's dead, that is until we discovered that she somehow managed to float all the way to Japan. When she finally returned home, we were all very happy…"

"That was a beautiful story, Midford," Redmond wiped his tears with a hankie.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH, REDMOND! STOP INTERRUPTING!"Greenhill faces the others, "AND THAT GOES FOR THE SAME FOR ALL OF YOU!"

"I'm sorry, please continue," he apologized.

"Anyway, my parents told me that one night, during post-graduation; a group of people abducted Marceline from her own bedroom. We thought it was Uncle Vincent's enemies at first, but we had no evidence to prove that was true. The police called off the search several weeks later, but Uncle Vincent wasn't about to give up easily. Six months later, he found her in her own bedroom sleeping, unharmed. Uncle assumed that someone must have rescued his little girl, but he was never been able to identify the person."

"Well look at the time. Fag time is almost over," Maurice alerted.

"Aww," everyone was disappointed.

* * *

At night, the dorm advisor who is also the teacher offers tutoring to students who need help.

"You should translate this as "at the beginning", not "from the beginning", the teacher of the Sapphire Owl pointed, "it's a line that can be mistaken easily, be careful. Is everything ok?"

"Yes! The way you explain is so easy to understand, Professor Michaelis! Thank you! Good night!"

"Good night," a student left.

_Knock. Knock._

"Professor Michaelis! There's something I don't understand, could you help me?" it was no other than Ciel Phantomhive who slowly opened the door, "Hn. You seem to be popular, "Professor" Michaelis."

Alone in the room, Sebastian prepares a hot cup of tea and a snack for the young master. After receiving an invitation from the P4 (Prefect Four), the cute little boy commanded his butler (in disguise) to prepare the best teacakes to amaze the prefects.

When another student approached at the office for help, the demon and his master went to their separate ways as student and teacher.

Closing his eyes in the comfort of his bed, a message was heard in his head telepathically who was no other than his sister.

_"How's everything going?"_

_"Excellent, this guy named Maurice Cole just showed up and invited me to the Swan Gazebo."_

_"Looks like everything is coming according to plan."_

_"Is Derek in the Purple House?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Sebastian just told me this evening that Derek just transferred from the Red House to the Purple House. Did you see him?"_

_"I don't think so. Didn't have time to check everywhere and had to do a crap load of paperwork for the teacher. Then I had to help a lot of students with their homework when it's obviously that they came just to check me out."_

_"I see."_

_"I might be wrong. Maybe you and Sebastian can come to the Purple House together to see if Derek is actually in there."_

_"Can't you just sense his soul?"_

_"I don't have that kind of ability. Only Sebastian can do that."_

_"Fine. I'll say good night."_

_"Night."_

Xxx

The next day, Ciel arrived at the Swan Gazebo. However, it was not how he expected judging by their angry faces. They were all pissed at him for arriving two hours _late. _He was confused and did not understand why until Maurice told him that it was 2 PM, not 4 PM.

Now that he sees Cole's true nature, it was time for revenge.

Thanks to Sebastian, he ironically like his master, witnessed Cole's skills were fake: using other students' skills to do dirty work for him.

Throughout the day, the butler furthers the investigation and has asked many students if they fell under Cole's victim; four of them did.

Later that night, the only way they could get more evidence is to enter the Red House, but there's no way he can enter, knowing the tension between each dorm, unless…

If it means bringing that prefect's fag down, the Phantomhive boy will use all he had to succeed.

At that same night, somewhere in a hallway, the dorm warden's assistant was finishing the last of the paperwork she had to do before going to sleep (even though she need to). Stuffing them in her book bag (nicely), there was a faint scream coming from afar.

Following the source of that awful sound, she came across a door that was slightly ajar. Lights were present in the room.

The Phantomhive girl decided to take a quick look. She heard the same voice. At the same time she saw a horrifying scene of brutally-tortured students covered in blood.

She slowly walked away and stopped.

"Where do you think you're going Ms. Phantomhive?" a group of upper classmen held her hostage. Of course she would've taken all of them down instantly; however, it will ruin the plan of finding Derek if any mortal witnessed her supernatural abilities.

When they opened the door to the same room, a boy with blond curls appeared, smiling gleefully.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" he walked towards the assistant and lifted her chin where their eyes meet, "why if it isn't that prissy bitch everyone has been talking about. I can see why so many boys would breathe onto your body."

"It's no surprise to me that you're the one who's been making students do all your work and taking credit for," Marceline said in a dull expression.

"I did enjoy your stories your cousin has talked about at the Swan Gazebo. You're prone to danger, yet you manage to survive even in the deadliest situation."

"Do me a favor and grow some balls."

He turns around and walks towards a table, putting on some gloves. Next he pulls out a revolver.

"Once I get rid of you, I'll be the most beautiful person in this school. I'll make sure no one knows _this. _I'll make sure you _stay _dead."

He pulled the trigger and shot her in the abdomen.

The bullet had no effect on Marceline, but she was still bleeding heavily. Then, they tossed her towards a wall and took a hit, landing on the ground in her own blood.

When the boy took one last glance at the "dying" girl, he ripped off her unusually large gold star-shaped locket from her neck.

"I'll keep this as a souvenir. Good night, Ms. Phantomhive," he closed door and left her to "die".

Xxx

"What's going on?" Ciel asked.

"One of the staff was injured last night. We believe that she was shot by a revolver," one of the school's staff explained as he watched the others carry the body to the school's emergency room.

_Marceline? _He saw as the men carried her.

"Everyone get out of the way!"

They did as they were told.

In the school's hospital, several doctors and nurses are unable to find the bullet and assume that it has been removed. They were relieved and puzzled after failing to find any injuries in her abdomen.

Waking up, she found herself surrounded by the prefects who were worried about her.

Mostly Violet.

On the other hand, dozens of students gathered around of what seems to be a traditional Indian parade of a new student of the Scarlet Fox. This was not what the two had in mind of putting their plan in action:

"He got into Red House just fine… I guess the brand and wealth of Indian Royalty is the real deal."

"But I naturally didn't expect him to come to school on an elephant."

Just as the Prince Soma spotted Ciel, things became complicated at first, but they manage to work things to bring Cole down.

The next day at the chapel, the Indian Prince told all of the necessary information for the master and his butler; it was time to plan their strategy.

* * *

In the evening of the third art room, Ciel finally faces Maurice:

"…So, what do you want? Why did you call me here I have to go to the Gazebo."

"I won't waste much of your time. I just want to make sure of something. Cole, I'm pretty sure that your message to me was wrong the other day."

"Why do you say so? You shouldn't blame other people."

"My friend asked other classmates. You know, you're the prettiest boy in school. There were many bystanders. And by the way, eighteen people testified that you mistakenly said "4 o'clock". Well. It's not accurate to say "mistakenly". You said it wrong on purpose."

"Tsk, you're just blatantly accusing me!"

"Well then. How do you explain Johan Harcourt and the other four people?"

"Uh?"

"Among the students who were invited to the Swan Gazebo…. All of the ones that failed to show up said that you gave them the wrong information. That's cruel and unfair. Only a liar would do that! My sister told me that she saw you threatening and beating other students the other night you tried to kill her! And not only that, you also make other people do your job as a fag."

"No idea what you're talking about."

"The data Redmond asked you to gather… ironing, polishing shoes.. and even preparing snacks… you're doing none of that!" he pointed at Cole, "ALL YOUR SKILLS ARE FAKE!"

"That's some good imagination. You don't even have evidence."

"I do," he pulls out a flower-shaped card.

"Tha.. That is…!" Cole was surprised.

"Do you recognize this? It's the cards you use to ask your entrourage to do your job," he pulls out several cards, "This is when you requested to gather data. This is the ironing. This is to polish shoes. This is when you asked the Red House's chef to prepare the snacks! And I have any more. They even have the date and time, and it's all in your handwriting."

"I told them to dispose of them…" he startled.

"They did. Luckily they hadn't been collected yet. I had a hard time… I had to find all these tiny pieces of cards... among garbage gathered from all over the school."

"What!?"

"And they were carefully ripped up. It took a long time to patch them together. What would Redmond think if he knew this? As a student of this prestigious school, aren't you ashamed!? I will forget that you deceived us. But you have to be honest with Redmond. Fags should be trustworthy brothers… right? Please give back my sister's locket."

"…Yeah, I'll tell him everything. The fuck. No way I will!" he snapped his finger, instantly calling the other students and held Phantomhive hostage, "I would've never come here unprepared. Are you stupid?"

He ignites the cards, "Ok. No evidence."

Cole then grabs ahold of Ciel's tie, drawing him closer. "Too bad for your efforts. Your attitude pisses me off! You're getting carried away just cos the seniors kind of fancy you," he lets go, "using other is also a skill you know!? I'm simply making good use of otherwise average people. Since I'm the most beautiful in the school!"

Without efforts Cole's gang kicks Ciel in the chest and sliced his uniform, exposing his chest with scissors, and preparing to capture the most humiliating scene. Cole then smashes Marceline's locket hard on the ground. As they were about to torture the poor boy…

Herman Greenhill and Edward Midford burst through the door. Out of rage, Greenhill attacked Cole's gang, swearing to never use violence again until now.

While Maurice begged Greenhill on the floor not to tell Redmond, Gregory Violet and Lawrence Bluer appeared.

As Edward helped his cousin up, Ciel explained how the prefects were able to hear the conversation is through vibration, proven when he picks up an painting with a single string attached to the back that goes along with the rests leading to the Swan Gazebo where Redmond, who was listening to the conversation the whole time. Without said, Edgar Redmond disowns Cole as his fag.

Ciel offers a tissue for the crying traitor and pulls out a picture of his "true face", revealing his skills with make-up to make himself look artificially beautiful if you compare to Marceline's natural beauty. Thousands of copies rained down on the school.

After all the efforts Ciel makes against Cole's deception, Midford apologizes.

The prefects praised him for his heroic act.

"Did I miss anything?" a familiar person showed up wearing a boy's uniform.

"Big sis!" Ciel happily jumps to give her a big hug.

"Thanks a lot bro," she brushes his bangs off to give a kiss.

He picks up all the pieces of his sister's broken locket.

"I'll get it fixed as soon as possible."

"Thanks," she joins the group.

From the window with a dull expression, the demon looks at his lying master and flies south.

Xxx

As a result of his act, Ciel finally becomes Clayton's fag.

At the Purple House, Marcey notices a black crystal vase of purple dahlia flowers in her room with a card attached: "You are the flower on my grave."

There was no name written on the card, but she knew who it was.

_I'll always love and I'll protect you no matter what. _Violet thought as he finishes drawing Marceline.

Xxx

There was another telepathic communication between the siblings:

_"I just found that your boyfriend's up to something."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Anyway, at the Swan Gazebo, as soon as I mentioned Derek's name. The prefects startled. The fags aren't aware. I talked to several people and they mentioned that Derek's friends also transferred to the Purple House. Have you search the entire dorm?"_

_"I tried, but they aren't here."_

_"Interesting. I got a note from Sebastian. We're going to the Purple House tonight."_

_"Alright."_

_"I have a question."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Who do you love more? Sebastian or Violet?"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"I'm just curious, I saw how you and Violet are close… the way he looks and acts when you're present. He's obviously in love with you. It's interesting though, Sebastian is always quite smitten with you. You just don't want admit it when he kissed you on the lips and confessed on the day we found you with live cat ears and a tail. You even made a doll that looks like him."_

_"I prefer not to answer that."_

_"I have to go now. I'll see you soon."_

"_Later."_

Xxx

During that night, Ciel throws a lantern and sets the Purple House on fire. Under his master's commend, the butler searches the entire dorm and found nothing. Derek and his friends were never at the Purple House as Marcey said when she couldn't find them.

The fire was spreading rapidly while the P4 were discussing to cover Derek's disappearance.

Xxx

Now, there's the principal left.

According to Ciel's friend, McMillian, he will be there at the Cricket Tournament on June 4th and invites one player who demonstrates great effort to the Midnight Tea Party.

It was difficult at first until Clayton came and announced the Phantomhive lord that he was chosen to be a player representing the Sapphire Owl. Ciel didn't want to praise his butler for recommending him, but he had to after all it's the only way they will ever meet the principal.

* * *

Now, there's the principal left.

According to Ciel's friend, McMillian, he will be there at the Cricket Tournament on June 4th and invites one player who demonstrates great effort to the Midnight Tea Party.

It was difficult at first until Clayton came and announced the Phantomhive lord that he was chosen to be a player representing the Sapphire Owl. Ciel didn't want to praise his butler for recommending him, but he had to after all it's the only way they will ever meet the principal.

Xxx

A day before June 4th, many people gathered around in the large dining hall.

"Everyone, I welcome you to the opening ceremony of the traditional 4th of June Cricket Tournament. I am glad we are able to open the tournament safely again this year. Please enjoy this night-before-feast."

_Ahem._

"Well then. Will the dormitory's representing players come forward!"

The ground was shaking violently as the door open, introducing the Green Lions whose dorm consists of those who master in sports.

Petals of red roses blew from the door where the Scarlet Fox entered the building with their charms and beauty (regardless of gender).

Suddenly the lights turn off. Scaring the hell out of everyone with their unforeseeable tricky play is the Ghost Legion, Violet Wolf who never actually used the door to come in. One of the guests noticed an oddball in the team who is no other than Marceline Phantomhive.

White owls appear flying. Despite their poor physical shape, they are known for their strategies and game plan: Sapphire Owl.

Ciel felt awkward of his dorm's entrance style and reaction.

Not from afar is Edward's little sister, Lizzy who commented how cute her fiancé looked and told him to do the best he can that greatly pisses her brother while Mr. Michealis became amused by Eddy's reaction from behind.

The prefects prepared to light of Saint George with their flames from each of their representative source.

The Cricket Tournament of 1889 has been officially open and June 4th starts now!

"I'm sure there will be some fierce competition tomorrow. So please enjoy tonight's festivities till your heart's content."

It was not long when the teams began feasting.

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat Ms. Phantomhive? There's plenty of meat around," Cheslock said with his mouthful.

"I'm a vegetarian, sorry."

"Oh, I see. Well, if it's alright, I can help you find something to eat," he blushed.

"Do you have non-alcoholic Bloody Mary?"

"It'll be great with we had that, but I don't think we have any."

"It's alright."

"Are you sure you don't wanna eat? You can't watch the game hungry."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything ok?"

"Ok."

Xxx

One of Lawrence's younger sisters approach to Edgar:

"Ah! Master Edgar! When are you going to escort me?!"

"Perhaps when you don't step on my feet for one."

"That's so mean!"

"That's no way to talk to a Lady Edgar!" a familiar voice was heard, "Have you forgotten what I taught you, my nephew!"

"The Viscount of Druitt!" Lawerence's younger sister had hearts on her eyes.

With those words said, the daughter of Vincent froze and turned around in horror. She could not believe her eye…

"Uncle Aleister!"

_I thought Redmond looked like someone but… It's this guy?! _Ciel thought.

"Ahh… How nostalgic. My alma mater. I feel like my youth here, as fresh as the morning dew on roses, was only yesterday."

_Kill me now. _Marceline thought.

"What's wrong Marcey?" Violet asked noticing the look from her face.

"It's that guy again," she pointed out to the Viscount of Druitt.

"What about him?"

"He's completely in love with me. If he found out I was here, he'll never leave _me_ alone," Marcey shivers recalling Chamber's perversion and sexual harassment the day they met before her arrival at the Phantomhive manor, "one of these days, I'll kill this creep."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Gregory held on to her shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks," she gave him a cutesy smile that made him blush.

_She's so cute._

After Head Knight, Alexis Leon Midford recalled his days when the Blue House won thanks to Vincent Phantomhive, before the games begun, the music starts and everyone dances.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Phantomhive?" Mr. Michaelis offered his hand.

She took his hand and started dancing.

It was much to Violet's dismay to watch his love dance with another man.

From that moment, the Marchioness Midford spotted her niece dancing with her butler.

"MOLESTER!" she slaps Sebby's face causing Marcey to make a run for it in fear.

"What the hell was that about!?" Cheslock wondered.

"That lady who just slapped Mr. Michaelis, is my aunt Frances Midford."

"What?!"

"She's a strict, orderly woman. I think everyone in the Midford household fears her."

"How dare you! I saw you the way you look at _her_! Dancing with a child, especially my niece! Do you really think she could fall for you, you dirty old butler!?" she grabs onto Sebby's hair.

"My apologize, Marchioness."

"Hmph," the monster lady lets go.

Xxx

After a long, stressful day, the Blue House ultimately won the Tournament. However, because they thought they would never win, they never practiced for the parade even once and fell into the river like a bunch of idiots, ironically.

Of course everyone thought that was funny as expected from the Blue House. The fireworks burst their colors in the night sky. Everyone celebrated.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Marcey asked.

"Sure, have a seat," Bluer said offering his chair to her.

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome," he smiled.

"Hey," she turns to Violet and smiled.

"Hey," Gregory blushed and smiled at the gothic beauty. His heart was pounding.

"I like your hair that way, it's really nice," she ran his fingers on his hair that made him blush harder.

"Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"So why did you come to Purple House?" he tried to hide his face.

"It's one of the very few places I felt that I truly belong in. People always find me strange in many ways: in terms of my behavior, appearance, personality, and my unusual abilities/talents. If I can't be normal to them, I'll just to go the Violet Wolf and fit right in. I've always had a passion for the arts especially music, it made me happy to have people like me accept me for who I am rather than what I look. I couldn't care less of what society thinks of me. I dare to be myself."

"You'll always be normal to me," he touched her ghost-white cheek and smiled dreamily, "it made me happy to see that flower again resting on my grave."

Marceline slightly blushed. _He's cute, but it's too bad he's human._

"Aww," everyone, including the Double Charles, were amazed by that romantic moment.

Violet closes his eyes and as he was about to kiss the girl…

"Excuse my lady," Sebastian interrupted Violet's kiss, "may I have this dance?" he pulled her out of the scene.

"From that day I saw him, I knew that boy had a _thing _for _you_," Sebastian said in disdain while dancing.

He gave a death look at the boy.

"Violet! Go after her!" Redmond begged the goth boy.

"He hates dancing remember?" Cheslock recalled and watched the two dancing, "Mr. Michealis seems to be quite smitten with her."

While in the dance floor…

"You're such a cute kitten. It makes me murderous to see _someone_ trying to take you away from me," Sebastian remembered that _other_ moment. He licked his lips, dying to kiss her again after several nights without enduring her taste of one of the highest-quality souls.

The monster lady came to the rescue once again.

"You pedophile!" she slapped Sebby's face, again. The girl ran off the grassy area near the river, not too far.

"Mind if I join?" Violet appeared.

"Sure."

He sat next to her.

Marcey pulls out her locket to see her picture of her parents in a sad expression.

"Those are your parents?"

"Yeah."

"What happen to them?"

"They died three years ago in a fire. I wasn't there when it happened… Ever since then my brother and I were never the same again."

"I'm sorry.

"It's alright," she closes her locket.

* * *

Ciel finally gets an invitation to the Midnight Tea Party. Arriving there, the principal was there like he expected. Upon the visit the vice-principal was there next to the head of the school. When they were about to prepare a toast, Ciel mentions about Derek and his friends once again, shocking the prefects, again. The Phantomhive boy demanded that he meets them, then he explains the prefect's secret, shocking them even more including their fags. The vice- principal points at another door where he said that Derek was there.

Much to everyone's surprise, Derek appeared just fine.

Things were not what they seem when Derek approached to Herman Greenhill and bit his arm, resulting hemorrhage. When Edward kicked his face, as soon as Derek flexes his head forward, a familiar scar that was hidden by a hat, appeared on his forehead which can only mean one thing: He's a Bizarre Doll. The same creatures that attacked the Campania.

Ciel quickly calls Sebastian and captures Dereck instantly with a table cloth. He treated Greenhill.s wounds.

Because Sebastian was unable to sense the principal while chasing him during the Cricket Tournament and because Derek was already dead—now a Bizarre Doll, Ciel points a gun at the principal.

The prefects explained what exactly happened: they killed Derek, his friends, and the vice- principal while the principal was away. This was their reason: to protect their school's tradition. To cover their crimes, they made a contract with the Aurora Society to revive Derek and the others with him:

The principal drops the act and reveals to be none other than the Undertaker himself.

Bluer explains the whole story that happened one year ago when Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluer, Herman Greenhill, and Gregory Violet became officially prefects of their representative dorms. Their happiness was short-lived when Redmond's previous fag before Maurice Cole, Derek, revealed to be using other students to do his dirty work for him for five straight years. One more year left until he succeeds Redmond as prefect.

He vice-principal appears and due to his alcohol addiction, he supported Derek and gave each of the prefect 2Ys (Ys are a method of punishing students to write a Latin poem) for being out on night. Shocked, out of rage, Greenhill instantly killed Derek, his friends, including the vice principal for their dishonesty and violation out of their school's tradition. Greenhill couldn't believe the crime he committed, but he isn't the only one. Because of the prefect's devotion to traditions, for that purpose, they proudly committed a criminal act _together._

Their own fags are even more disappointed when they heard the truth.

But for the Undertaker and Sebastian, they laughed at people's daily lives.

The Bizarre Dolls, as Ciel explained, had evolved since the last time they encountered them.

Commanding Sebastian to capture the Undertaker, the Vice-Principal, Mr. Agares, defended him. He, too, was a bizarre doll. As the Undertaker watches the scene on top of a wall, he snaps his fingers. Derek's dead friends arose from the ground. Quickly realizing the Undertaker's intention to take Ciel, Sebastian withdraws and Undertaker escapes. Finishing off the last of Derek's dead friends, in the aftermath, the fates of the P4 are yet to be revealed by Ciel:

_After that, I reported to the course of events to the queen. The P4's punishment was decided to be expulsion rather than jail time. But not out of kindness. A relative of the queen has died because of his own mistakes. It was to cover up this huge scandal. However, they valued the school's tradition more than their own lives, to them it might been a punishment more cruel than even death. _

_It was announced that Derek and his friends had died during a boat accident. The bodies were buried in secret. Those involved were sworn to secrecy and thus Weston High resumed its daily routine as if nothing had happened._

The P4 were replaced by their fags.

Marceline watched the old P4 leave the school without saying goodbye…

"MARCELINE!" Gregory ran towards the gates and grabbed on to them, "I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU-"

"Let's go Violet," Greenhill, Redmond, and Bluer grab a hold of him, pulling away in sadness.

"I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!" his voice echoed with his hand reaching to her. His presence fades away as he was dragged further and further from the school.

Xxx

The Phantomhive girl sews the last doll and sheds a tear. Giving a lonely smile, she places the doll next to the one with short blue hair and glasses on the shelf with the others on her large redwood computer desk. She pets her cats before falling asleep.

A petal falls from the crystal vase of purple dahlia flowers on the card on her desk.

* * *

More facts about Marcey:

- Her wallpaper is covered with fake ivy.

- She usually appears with an expressionless face.

- Nina Hopkins states that she only likes girls or boys who are fifteen or younger. Ironically, this statement does not limit her attention (and affection) towards Marceline who is _eighteen._ (This will be explored in another short story).

- Her birthday is on June 15, 1870.

- Although not stated in "His Butler, His Lady", Marceline has, indeed, asked Ciel about their parents. When she visits their graves, she felt some sorrow over their deaths, even putting a bouquet of white roses on each of their graves.

- She tutors Ciel sometimes.

- Baron Kelvin was one of the attendees of the ceremony where eight-year-old Marceline was chosen to be sacrificed. (More details will come)

- After the prefects were expelled, Gregory follows her around and sometimes with the others.

- She can communicate with anyone (mainly Ciel) telepathically regardless of distance.

- Marceline's modified clock is similar to Black Rock Shooter except it has a Phantomhive family crest on the back and upper left side of the chest. In addition, the steaks are lavender, a hood, and multiple zippers inside for storage.

* * *

Marceline's quotes:

_"For an angel, you sure aren't very holy." (To Angela Blanc)***_

_"He's insane." (referring to Baron Kelvin)_

_"I thought demons are devoid of love." (To Sebastian Michaelis)_

_"I see England. I see France. I see Ciel's underpants." (A reference for Ciel Phantomhive)_

_"Cousin Marriages are gross."_

_"He always has that rapist look on his face. For some reason, I find it quite… sexy." (To Ciel referring Sebastian)_

* * *

Important Notes:

*** There will **not** be a short story with Ash Landers/Angela Blanc.

Each gap is a time period ahead regarding of Marceline's appearance.

Sebastian does not give one of his "good-night kisses" at this time much to his dismay.

There will be a follow-up story, sorry no spoilers!

Marceline's outfit in the beginning was a black, buttoned-up Victorian-style top with short sleeves, along with a black and brown mini-skirt, black opaque tights, and lavender heels. After her "recovery", she was wearing a large standard male school uniform. Before the Cricket Tournament, she wore a black, square collared, classic Lolita dress with cross straps around the neck, black heels, and her modified cloak. Her style is similar to her usual, but feathered out. At the Cricket Tournament and Parade Ceremony she wore a black gothic-style Military Lolita jacket and skirt, white heels, with a matching hat. When the prefects are expelled from school, she wore her usual black dress.

Ciel, Sebastian, and the prefects are aware of Violet's crush.

Gregory was the one who sent the flowers to Marceline.

In the next discussion at the Swan Gazebo, the prefects are fully aware of Marceline's birthday.

Maurice was expelled but returned to the school after bribing the school officials.


End file.
